


break up, make out

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, high school au I guess, hildagard as exes, once again i present, spin the bottle bullshit trope, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: her lip gloss makes even the most bitter kiss taste sweet
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	break up, make out

**Author's Note:**

> for the **prompt** : taste (500 words)

Everything slows as the tip of the water bottle points at her. Face to face with the bottle cap, Edelgard resists the urge to kick the bottle clear out of the room — preferably off to somewhere where none of them will ever find the bottle nor play this stupid game again.

 _This_ — Edelgard realizes as Hilda’s angry eyes snap up to meet hers — is her worst nightmare.

Sylvain breaks the silence first with a cackle, leaning back onto the palms of his hands. “Oh man…” he says, “Should have seen this one coming.”

“Damn,” is all Leonie offers in condolence.

They really should have established rules to spin-the-bottle — something like how if the bottle landed on your ex, someone treats you to dessert instead. Or at the very least, a skipped turn.

Then again, she guesses _she_ was idiot enough to accept Caspar’s invitation to play.

From the couch, Hubert just looks at Edelgard, giving her silent reassurance with his crossed arms and steady gaze. Dorothea, sitting nine-o-clock in the circle from her, simply gives her an amused smile.

Sighing, Hilda stands up, smoothing her skirt down with her hands.

“Well?” she challenges. “Are we doing this?”

Edelgard brushes a stray lock of hair over her shoulder, rising. “Of course,” she replies, without falter.

“You got this, Hilda,” Claude adds as they break out of the circle, stepping toward the established “kissing corner.”

They wrap around the corner of the hallway. Now hidden from public eye, Edelgard pivots, facing Hilda. Hilda stares back, wordless.

Stalemate for a beat.

“So—” Edelgard starts but Hilda interrupts her with her lips, crashing into her. Edelgard gasps when her back hits the wall, her breath quickly consumed under Hilda’s kiss.

Once over her shock, Edelgard sees Hilda’s closed eyes and follows suit, relaxing into the kiss. She returns the same vigor — releasing unsaid sentiments and almost-forgotten memories onto Hilda’s lips.

Arguably, this is so far the best kiss Edelgard’s ever had with Hilda, and Edelgard can’t tell if it’s because their year apart offered more practice and experience or because seeing each other with others justified extra tension and passion.

For now, Edelgard chooses to believe it’s both.

Hilda gasps for air, pulling away like she just broke the surface of water. She glances at her watch — that same damn gold one that her brother gifted her on a pretentious fourteenth birthday party.

“Alright, one minute done,” she announces, with a heavy exhale. She huffs, sneering. “That meet your expectations?”

Edelgard touches a gentle finger to Hilda’s mouth, wiping away a smudge of lip gloss that got past the outline of her lip. She looks at the pink shimmer on her fingertip, then brings it to her mouth to suck it off.

Strawberry and desperation.

“Tastes like our first kiss,” Edelgard replies, eyes back on Hilda. “Somethings never change, huh?”

Hilda turns away, hiding a scowl. “You’re a better kisser now, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> fine me on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)
> 
> (that was supposed to be 'find' but the typo was too good and real to change)


End file.
